In photography and cinematography depth of field (DOF) refers to the front-to-back range of focus in an image. In a picture with a large DOF, the foreground, middle, and background are all in focus. Conversely, a picture with a shallow DOF may only have one plane in focus. In conventional cameras, a large DOF may be achieved with a small camera aperture. In some digital cameras, several planes of focus may be captured in quick succession and combined to produce an all-in-focus image.